In addition to traditional voice-to-voice exchanges between users of mobile telephones it has also become possible to use mobile telephones to send short text messages to other mobile telephones. A number of protocols have been developed for such messaging such as SMS (short message system) communication, and such methods of sending text messages between mobile telephones have become known as “text messaging” or “texting”. Text messaging has become very popular as a method of sending a short message when a voice-to-voice conversation may be inconvenient or impossible for one party. Billions of text messages are sent and received every day.